The Fanon
The Fanon (/ˈfæn.ən/ or /ˈfæn.ɒːn/), known fully as the 'Warhammer 40k Fanon Wiki'http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki, is a wiki that comprises the westernmost peninsula of Fano-40kwikiasia. The Fanon is bordered by the Maymay sea to the north, the Internet Ocean to the west, the Wiki Activiterranean Sea to the south, and the In-Joke Sea and its connected waterways to the southeast. Yet the borders of the Fanon - a concept dating back to classical antiquity and the golden era of the wiki —are arbitrary, as the primarily physiographic term "continent" also incorporates cultural and political elements. The Fanon is the birthplace of Lendantist culture. It has played a predominant role in global affairs from 10 b.t.Before Total; before and during the reign of the Totalist Empire onwards, especially after the fall of the Totalist Empire. Before and after the fall, Fanonean nations controlled at various times most of Wallflowerica, The Middle Affiliatewikieast, Deepwebceania, and the overwhelming majority of 40kwikiasia. The Lendantist Revolution, which began in central Fanon (now modern day Litheruania, Khalist Reich, and later to some extent Solomusland and Neckaria) around the end the Before Total era, gave rise to radical economic, cultural, and social change in the Fanon, and eventually the wider world. History Memewar2013.png|Fanon during the Early Meme War Memewar2014.png|Mid Meme War Memewar2015.png|Late Meme War FanonMapEurope.jpg|Fanon, a full year after the fall of the Totalist Regime (1 a.tAfter Total, i.e., after the fall of the Totalist Regime), April 2015 FanonMapEurope_2.jpg|Fanon, May 2015 NEWFAGHOLOCAUST.png|General Plan: Wikia, the first sweep, from 25/5/15 - 25/6/15]] FanonMapEurope_3.jpg|Fanon, June 2015 FanonMapEurope_4.jpg|Fanon, July 2015 FanonMapEurope_5.jpg|Fanon, October 2015 Nations 17gary A close ally of the Khalist Reich and Neckaria once useful in the wars of ages past, though now nobody really knows what it's useful for. Abbysalbia and Horrorgovinia One of the two surviving independent balkan states on the Fanonean continent. According to national propaganda, entire Abbysalbia and Horrorgovinia land was attacked by the Ovalttinoman Turks and Greater Slovenian fascists, and only survived assimilation by fierce military resistance, led by the great Radec who showed the Abbysalbia and Horrorgovinian people that they are not afraid of anything. Algriuim A nation famed for its Algrian Space Marines grown from White Dwarf magazines, Imperial Armour issues and Codexes in central Africa. Mysteriously appeared in October 2015. Though it has borders and all the other bells and whistles typical of all other nation-states, it is not a real country, and is instead inhabited by users from other wikis simply squatting on what is really Zoloulench and Onitch land. Blueimean Khanate With the appointment of agent Blue as a chat moderator and hero of the people, The Blueimean Khanate was given a cut of the Union-administered eastern lands that once belonged to the Dark Seer Empire, and founded as a fully fledged autonomous Lendandist Republic. For reasons that can only be guessed, since its founding the lands have been flooded by abnormal numbers of cake connoisseurs and rope makers from the nation of T42ain and the many autonomous communities/historical nationalities that exist under its banner on the Cringeberian Peninsula. In recent history its territory has been put under the control of Neckaria, with the mysteriously vanishing Blue naming Neck as the rightful owner of her sovereign lands in the event of her departureAccording to legitimate documents. Bolshyrland Cainbaijan A nation inhabited by the Cainbaijanian people TLran, Cainbaijan has since become occupied Fanonean territory. Reports say its government is not happy with North TLran - a Fanonean colony - existing. Greater Orkvenia Once a small balkan nation, Orkvenia ascended to become a great power in the Meme Wars. Israel Israel (Not to be confused with Israel) was set up by the Warhammer 40k Canon Wiki as a colonial settler state by devout Motonist Algrim Whitefang in order to forge a loyal ally in the heart of the Fanonean continent. Throughout the latter history of the Canon Wiki, many fundamentalist Canonists have aspired to assimilate all the lands of Warhammer 40,000 into "one Land of Motonius", with the foundation of Israel building upon these wishes as a "progressive ideological keystone". Khalist Reich Legionaireden Litheruania Lucario Republic Neckaria Ovalttinoman Empire Pendragonland Plaguetugal Sniperland Solomusland Supahtalian Empire Tardirway T42ain Formerly known as T42stille, T42ain was formed through a diplomatic alliance of T42stille and Scoopsonia under the Newfriendist ideology, forming a powerful bulkhead against any waves of Lendantist influence into the cringeberian peninsula. United Lendantist Republic Vivazantium Zuloulance Random state under the command of PapaZoulou, it tried an invasion against Neckaria, only to get butthurt by Khalist Reich. However, the glorious white flag was raised, allowing Zuloulancers to retreat in Zuloulance. To this day, Zuloulance is trying to get into an alliance with Israel, using its famed hackers. Zuloulance flagship is the RPHZFM, glorious battleship full of trolls, kevins and kikoos, Zuloulance primary threat to the world. Inhabitants from Zuloulance communicate in French auto-ipod-translation, an impossible language to comprehend/ understand. Zuloulance anthem: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySNbUXK4jbY However, a rebellion has risen up, this is their warcry, a coorupted version of the original anthem: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5kD2XQiy7A&hd=1 FlagBolshyrland.png|Flag of Bolshyrland KhalistFlag.png|Flag of Khalist Reich FlagLitheruania.png|Flag of Litheruania NeckFlag.png|Flag of Neckaria FlagOval.png|Flag of the Ovalttinoman Empire FlagPlaguetugal.png|Flag of Plaguetugal FlagJeSuisCharlie.png|Flag of Zuloulance References and notes Category:Cults